Izone's Love Story
by mypepeb
Summary: Kisah cinta izone


"woy jangan ngelamun aja napa!" ucap seseorang mengagetkanku, mengganggu lamunanku yang sangat nikmat barusan.

"Ck! Ganggu aja kenapa sih!?" Kesalku.

"Ya kan gua takut lu kesurupan chae." jawabnya.

"Ya kan gausah ngagetin bisa Yen!"

"Yaudah maap maap deh!" Dengan santainya Yena meminta maap lalu meminum minumanku tanpa izin.

"Eh itu minum gua elah!" Protesku.

"Minta dikit elah aus gua!" Jawabnya.

"Beli napa!"

"Kelamaan nunggunya kalo beli mah." Kepalaku pusing menghadapi jawabannya yang selalu ajaib.

"Baru juga ditinggal bentar kalian udah berantem lagi aja." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja duduk bergabung dengan kami.

"Ini loh temenlu Jin." Adu Yena.

"jangan panggil gua gitu gaenak banget sih!" Kesal Yujin.

"Hahaha Jin Tomang!" Sambung seseorang yang baru saja ikut bergabung dengan kami.

"Diem lu Ian!" Yujin menjadi semakin kesal.

"Heh nama gua bukan Ian! Nama gua Sian!" Sian malah ikut ikutan kesal.

"Tuh kan kesel kan digituin!" Ucap Yujin.

"Iya maap deh maap." Sian langsung meminum minumanku tanpa izin sama seperti Yena sebelumnya.

"Tuh Sian minum minumanlu kok gak di protes!? Chaeyeon pilih kasih!" Protes Yena.

"Tau ah gua pusing!" Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Eh Tungguin!" Ketiganya langsung menyusulku.

"Enakan green tea lah!" Ucap Yena.

"Enakan Red Velvet elah!" Jawab Sian tak mau kalah.

"Green tea!"

"Red velvet!"

"Elu gamau ikut debat?" Tanyaku pada Yujin.

"Gamau ah gua capek." Jawabnya.

"Coba tanya Yujin!" Ucap Yena tiba-tiba.

"Yujin! Enakan Green tea apa Red Velvet!?" Tambah Sian.

"Enakan lemon tea sih kata gua mah." Jawab Yujin membuat Yena dan Sian bertatapan.

"GREEN TEA!" "RED VELVET!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"LEMON TEA!" Ketiganya membuatku memutar bola mataku malas. Tanpa pikir panjang kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari ketiganya.

"MAU KEMANA CHAE!?" Tanya mereka bertiga.

"Ke kamar mandi astaga kalian ini gausah teriak teriak napa." Jawabku dan langsung meninggalkan ketiganya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Memasuki kamar mandi dan langsung berdiri didepan wastafel dan menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri.

hiks, hiks, hiks,

Tunggu, aku merasa mendengar suara tangisan seseorang. Seketika bulu kudukku merinding. Ku basuh wajahku lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi tanpa keluar. Memastikan siapa pemilik suara tangisan tersebut.

Agak lama ku tunggu hingga akhirnya seseorang keluar dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Dia terkejut melihat ku yang masih berada didalam kamar mandi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus.

"Memang bukan urusanku, tapi siapa tau aku bisa membantumu." Tawarku, namun ia tak menjawabnya sama sekali dan membasuh wajahnya agar lebih segar. Seusai membasuh wajahnya ia melihat-lihat kedalam isi tasnya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya dan menodongkan sapu tangan ke sampingnya, "Gunakan ini." Tawarku. Namun ia masih enggan untuk menjawab segala ucapanku.

Ku hela nafas panjang lalu kuputuskan untuk meletakkan sapu tanganku disamping wastafel yang ia gunakan.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kamu tidak mempedulikanku, setidaknya lebih pedulilah pada dirimu sendiri. Gunakan saja sapu tanganku untuk memperbaiki penampilanmu. Aku pergi dari sini." Ucapku lalu berjalan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

Berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi namun ia memanggilku lebih dulu sebelum aku bahkan sempat memegang knob pintu.

"Tunggu!" Ucapnya.

"Ya?" Tanyaku.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin membantuku?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm, aku tidak ingin membantu orang yang bahkan tidak kuketahui namanya." Jawabku.

"E-em, namaku Sakura."

"Nama yang cantik, baiklah aku akan membantumu. Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"Tanyaku.

"Bisa tolong temani aku keluar dari sini? Aku malu dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini."

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Kau perbaiki penampilanmu terlebih dulu biar aku mengambil barang barangku." Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri ketiga temanku dan mengambil tasku.

"Mau kemana Chae?" Tanya Sian.

"Gua pulang duluan ya ada urusan urgent nih." Ku keluarkan uang dan kuletakkan keatas meja.

"Itu uang minuman gua ya gua pergi dulu." Tanpa basa basi aku langsung kembali kedalam kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ketiga temanku.

"Gimana udah siap?" Tanyaku setegera setelah memasuki kamar mandi.

"Udah kok." Jawabnya.

"Pake ini dulu gih." Ku berikan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit pucat karena habis menangis.

Kami pun bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi saat itu juga dan berjalan keluar dari kafe tersebut. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi teman-temanku kembali memanggil namaku. Ku hanya menempelkan jari telunjuk ku kedepan bibirku untuk memberi isyarat mereka untuk diam. Namun, mereka bukanlah temanku jika bisa diam hanya dengan isyarat seperti itu. Mereka tetap saja berteriak-teriak bertanya padaku. Sungguh bikin malu. Ku genggam tangan milik Sakura dan kutarik perlahan menuju tempat parkir atau lebih tepatnya menuju kearah mobilku. Langsung kutancapkan gas mobilku ketika kami telah duduk didalam mobilku.

"Kayaknya aku salah minta tolong deh." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hehe, maaf ya? Temen-temenku berisik ya?" Ucapku sungkan.

"Banget." Jawabnya Singkat.

"Maaf ya, malah bikin kamu malu kayak tadi." Ia tak menjawab apapun, lama kami terdiam dengan atmosfer yang kurasa sangat mencekam ini.

"Hahahaha!"

"Astaga kamu kenapa deh tiba-tiba ketawa gitu? Tadi nangis sekarang ketawa, kamu gak kesurupan kan?" Tanyaku panik.

"Ih apa deh! Nggak kok aku gak kesurupan. Hahahaha!" Jawabnya.

"Terus kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ketawa gitu?"

"Aku lucu aja inget kelakuan temen-temenmu tadi. Kalo diinget-inget menghibur juga." Jawabya lalu melanjutkan tawanya. Jawabannya sungguh membuatku jauh lebih tenang. Hingga mobilku berhenti kara lampu lalu lintas pun ia masih tertawa. Kutolehkan kepalaku melihatnya yang masih sibuk tertawa.

"Cantik."

"Hm? Apa Chaeyeon?"

Eh? Apa yang ku katakan!?

"Apa Chaeyeon? Tadi aku gak denger kamu ngomong apa." Tanyanya lagi.

"Eh, nggak kok aku gak ngomong apa-apa. Ini bener arahnya kesini?"

"Dih malah mengalihkan pembicaraan dia. Iya bener kesini."

"Loh seperumahan sama aku ini mah."

"Emang."

"Hah?"

"Iya emang seperumahan sama kamu. Itu disitu belok kiri." Jawabnya santai yang alah membuatku semakin bingung.

"Ini kan.."

"Gang rumahmu." Potongnya. Waduh, kok horror ya.

"Berhenti disitu." Tambahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah suatu rumah dan itu adalah rumahku.

"Ini rumahku, kenapa kamu bawa aku kesini? Dan dari mana kamu tau dimana tempat tinggalku?" Tanyaku yang sangat kebingungan.

"Karna aku tinggal di seberang rumahmu."

"Kok bisa?"

"Bisa lah! Aku baru pindah kemarin! Kamu pikir aku bisa dengan gampangnya minta tolong orang asing buat anter aku kerumahku. Nggak lah!" Jawabnya namun tak menjawab kebingunganku.

"Terus kamu tau darimana aku tinggal disini?"

"Semalem kamu liatin langitnya lama banget di balkon situ. Mana mungkin aku gak liat kamu sedangkan kamar kita berseberangan?" Oke sekarang aku mulai paham. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku tanpa berkata apapun.

"Jadi Chaeyeon apa masih ada yang mau kamu bilang ke aku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Bilang apa? Gaada kok."

"Yakin?"

"Iya yakin."

"Yaudah aku pulang ya, dadah!" Ucapnya sambil berlalu keluar dari mobilku.

"Eh! Tunggu!" Ku tahan tangannya sehingga ia tak jadi keluar dari mobilku. Kembali ia tutup pintu mobil dan menghadap kearahku.

"Hm?" Tanyanya.

"Sakura, kamu cantik kalo senyum. Saya harap kamu gaakan sedih lagi dan akan selalu tersenyum. Karna saya suka senyum kamu."

TBC~


End file.
